Times Change
by Jo12
Summary: Harry has a twin named Elise. They somehow go back in time to see Lily and the marauders at their age. I know everyone does it, but I promise this has a very unusual twist
1. Prologue

A tall, sandy haired young man, with his hand in his pockets and his head hung low, starring at his feet shuffled slowly down Privet Drive. He was handsome, tan and muscular. He would be considered quite good looking on a normal day, not today though. He looked as if he hadn't slept in weeks, never heard of a brush, and judging by his puffy red eyes, suffered the greatest heartache one could ever feel. He was oblivious to the world around him and completely unaware, that the young Mrs. Petunia Dursley was peering out her blinds, focused on him. He spotted a small snowy owl perched on the mailbox of house number 4.  
  
"You just couldn't abandon him, huh? Obviously, I can't. I understand. Part of me wants to stay here and watch him. It is so easy to believe she's dead. But it is impossible, so I have to go. Elise is so little and her whole life depends on me finding her. Also I want to respect your wishes. So I am leaving now, and I guess I will see you in a few years. You have so much good in you Arabella; please stay that way." He said to the owl. Then he turned to walk away.  
  
A baby cry could be heard coming from in the house. The man spun around on his heal, a look of terrified concern sweeping his tired face. He saw the blinds rustle. Lily's sister was watching him talk to the owl. Had he not been so sullen at the moment, the event would have been very comical. He had a hard time thinking anything would ever be funny again. He didn't want to live. It was a struggle to put one foot on front of the other. She was the only thing that kept him going. She was so tiny, and now that her parents were gone, she was his.  
  
"Lily and James are gone. Sirius and Peter are gone. How could he have done it? I don't understand. Why didn't I know? They knew. Who are they? I can't think. How? Why? Why my friends? Lily and James have children to take care of? They did. Now I do. Well, one child." Tears were streaming down his face as he wondered out loud. H dropped to his knees in the middle of the road. "GOD, WHY??? Where is she? WHERE THE HELL IS ELISE?? If can't even find her, HOW DO YOU PROPOSE I RAISE HER?? This isn't fair." He shouted up to the sky.  
  
Just then the owl glided over him and swooped down towards him, landing next to him. The owl grew upwards, transforming into and graceful young woman with waist length blonde hair. She kneeled beside him and stroked his arm consolingly.  
  
"Bella." he whispered hoarsely. She draped her arms around his neck, hugging his body tightly to hers. He sobbed in to her shoulder, gasping for breath. He hated this. He didn't want to need comfort. But he did need it.  
  
When he tears subsided Arabella pulled away. "I just wanted you to know that I will be staying with Harry indefinitely. Dumbledore asked me to watch him disguised an old muggle woman. I can't ever be seen in the wizarding again. I am scared, but I couldn't leave my best friend's child. Take care of yourself and Elise. I will see you around eventually. You will always have my love." She said to him, her voice strained and the tears the were welling up in her eyes, now poured out freely. She stood, took on her owl identity and ascended in to the sky.  
  
The man raised to his feet, watched her fly away. He mumbled something and with a slight pop he disappeared and reappeared in an ally. He looked at his surroundings.  
  
Diagon Alley. Why did I come here? I don't want to see anybody. He looked at the people starring at him, some whispering, others looked sympathetic. There are too many memories here. His mind was filled with images of the past. This is where we met Lily. And every summer after that we met her here. He remembered James dragging him and the traitor out here to look for and engagement ring. He chuckled slightly. Prongs, you were so excited; almost as excited as Lily when she came to look at the wedding robes. We watched her all day try them on just to decide she wanted the first one. Though nothing could match their joy when they told us Lily was pregnant. He smiled. Then he scowled as every single memory included the person who was responsibly for all of this. Suddenly the pain was overwhelming as he gazed at the people with their eyes fixed him. They all think I am crazy. He frowned. I probably am. His throat tightened.  
  
He slipped into a small little corner behind a shop away form everyone. I should leave. I could go home and not have to hide. What is keeping me here? He leaned against the wall and breathed deeply. He kept seeing Elise's sweet face. I have to find her. She's out there alone and scared. If I go home I won't save her. But I can't take this. Maybe she is hidden at my house. They said I wouldn't really have to look. I leaving, this is too much. He couldn't seem to move though. He thought about it, but never physically could.  
  
The tears began to run out his eyes again. He didn't wipe them away. It was too much effort. He slid down the wall, the whole time feeling very non masculine, but didn't really care. Everyone was gone. The only left was him. And Elise; wherever she was. He heard a cry that wasn't his own. Could it be.? Is that her behind the dumpster?  
  
He stood up and started slowly to walk in the direction the cry came from. He began to jog and then sprint. He arrived at the other side of the dumpster. He looked down at a little girl about a year old, with little amounts of red hair, big green eyes and fair skin. Her fists were balled as she kicked and cried.  
  
He let out a little yelp of joy as he bent to the child. "Elise, Elise." He wept as her small body conformed to his. He rocked her back and forth, finally she stopped fussing and lay still in his arms. He prepared to apparate home, start the beginning of his new life raising Lily and James' only daughter. The thought scared him. Who would have thought, he, Remus Lupin would be the sole guardian of a precious one year child. He definitely didn't. But time changes everything. 


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any of this except Elise, Ellie and Orlando (though, I don't technically, I wish I did. But here he is a fictional character not at all related to an extremely sexy curly haired man.)

A/N: Thanks to Hermharry and ScRibBLrOfDrEaMs for reviewing. Sorry I have taken so long to update. I wrote this forever ago, but never posted it. A special thanks to Lita Avalon, even though she didn't review, I know she read it. I know that she will soon be reading the chapter I just sent her.  Oh, the next chapter is borderline R, for language. Should I make it R if it says the F*** word? Tell me what you think.

***21 years later***

            "I really like the summer. I mean look at this it is 11:30 on Monday morning and I am home. I didn't get up until an hour ago, and then I went running at my leisure. This is so pleasant. I love my job, but being home is awesome." exclaimed a very sweaty Elise Potter, as she plopped down on her best friend's bed, waking her up.  
  


            "We go through this every summer. Seriously, aren't you used to this yet? You have been having everyday off during the summer since we were eleven years old. But it is great to have you home all the time. I am so glad you decided just to commute there when you accepted the position. I would hate to have you live at Hogwarts all the time." Ellie said groggily sitting up. Her shoulder length dark brown was sticking up in all directions and her crystal blue eyes were barely open.

            "Well whether you appreciate me or not, I made you and your lousy boyfriend breakfast. There are cinnamon rolls, strawberries, and tea in the kitchen."

            "Lousy boyfriend? WHATEVER! You dated him for the longest time, now he's your best friend. You are okay with that? Me and Orlando, I mean."

            "Of course. I freaking set you two. I love you both very much, and I love you more together." Elise responded with a tone that hinted she thought Ellie was the stupidest person in the world to ask that question. She pushed the few deep red ringlets that had escaped from her braids behind her ears, and sipped her ice water lazily. "What are you doing today, El?"

            "Umm… Working." 

            "That's not quite what I was thinking."

            "It's not? So, what are you thinking then?" Ellie sounded surprised but she knew exactly what Elise wanted.

            "Right now? My lack of love life. About this afternoon? Umm… kidnapping Hermione shopping and maybe muggle movies. What do you think?" Elise answered with a note of sarcasm in her voice. She picked up that habit from Remus.

            "I HAVE to write my sermon." Ellie sounded urgent, but they both knew she had all week. 

            "You have all week. Come on! Please! It's only one day. You still have…Tuesday, Wednesday, Thursday, Friday, Saturday… that's five whole days. I promise I won't bother you for the rest of the week if you come." Elise pleaded, trying to seem pathetic. 

            "You are a really bad influence on me, Lisie." She said climbing out of bed and gathering clothes to get in the shower.

            "I love you, Ell." Elise called after her as she walked out the room, towards the bathroom.

*****~*****

            "Good Morning, Sunshine!" Elise greeted Orlando cheerfully as he shuffled into the living room, raising one eyebrow and letting himself fall next to her on the couch.

            "Where's Ellie?" he asked scratching his head, looking concentrated like it was difficult for him to perform such a simple task as talking.

            "What no 'Hey Elise, the best most beautiful friend in the world' or 'Elise, I am so glad you are here in this fine morning to grace me with your most awesome presence'? What is the world coming to when you can't even greet you ex-girlfriend, best friend, and best friend of you current girlfriend (damn, I am awesome to be all those at once)?" she asked him appearing offended.

            "Shut the hell up. Is she in the shower and can I have that tea?" he said, grumpily.

            "Well, aren't we grumpy this morning? Yes she is and yes you can."

            "I am going to propose to her." He said nonchalantly, taking the tea as Elise handed him. "Thanks. Anyway I need you to come help me pick out the ring. You want to?" As he finished Elise looked at him bug eyed. She let out a long scream, pulling her braids and starring at him.

            "LET'S GO TOMORROW, WHILE SHE IS WORKING. OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH, OH MY GOSH! I AM SO EXCITED." She shook his shoulders, and then jumped up doing her 'happy dance' around the room.

            Elise was still yelling when her twin brother's head popped up in her fire place. "Hey, Harry." Orlando said attracting Elise's attention.

            "HARRY!" she practically screamed.

            "What is going on over there?" Harry's floating head questioned, looking very befuddled indeed.

            "Nothing, I am just happy. Life is great! Do you mind if Ellie and I steal your wife this afternoon?"

            "I don't, but she might care. I don't know. Hey I need to come over. We need to talk about what I found in my attic this morning. Hermione was making me clean. Anyways, I don't want to tell you now. Uh… hang on." Harry's head turned around. "Someone's at the door. I am going to floo over to your house. It didn't work for Hermione this morning so I am going to try it out. If I'm not there in 10 minutes come over here. Okay?"

            "Sounds good. I'll see you in a little bit." She agreed her voice full of anticipation. Harry head disappeared with a pop.

            Elise yelled to Orlando that Harry was on his way, and she was getting in the shower. She ran in to the bathroom quickly showered, pulled out her wand and performed a drying charm on her body and hair. She applied a light coat of make-up, and pulled her almost-auburn curls into a loose low ponytail. She slipped on a light cotton, knee length, purple skirt and a fitted white halter top.

            "Is he here yet?" Elise asked Ellie and Orlando, who were currently kissing on the couch. They were startled and embarrassed when she addressed them. Elise ignored their guilty reaction.

            "No." Orlando said rolling his eyes at her. "You are the biggest pain in the ass, EVER." 

            "But you love me anyways." She said grabbing purse. It was not meant for a purse; it was more of a beach bag, but Elise toted it along everywhere she went, like a normal handbag, but twice the size. "Well then I am going to see Harry at his house. I am too lazy to walk across the street. I'll be home soon. I love you guys." Elise stepped into the fireplace grabbed Floo Powder and yelled "Marauder's Manor."

            Elise's feet hit the stone floor then slid out from under her, leaving her flat on her butt. She stood up and emerged from under the mantle looking around. The room looked just like her brother's house, but decorated completely differently. Distastefully, in her opinion. She must not have spoken clearly enough. Elise spotted a young sandy haired man walking down the hallway toward her. She brushed of some soot, and smoothed her hair. 

            "Excuse me, I think…" She froze as she looked at the man's face. It was so familiar. He looked just like Remus, but younger. 

            "Lily, why didn't you just walk over here? Wait, you aren't Lily! Who are you?" He asked her calmly at first then urgently.

            "Umm…I, I think I am at the wrong house." She stuttered out, embarrassed. "What did you call me?"

            "Lily. You look just like her. She's one of my best friends. She's married to one of my other best friends, James Potter. No doubt, you've heard of him? Oh how rude of me, my name is Remus Lupin."  He explained calmly. A look of terror swept over Elise's face.


End file.
